hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Leibfried
Scott Leibfried was the Sous Chef for the blue kitchen for the first 10 seasons of Hell's Kitchen. Biography After graduating from Johnson & Wales University, Scott spent most of his time working in the US Northeast and Europe, before relocating to the west coast of the United States in 1997 to work as a chef at the Four Seasons Hotel in Beverly Hills, CA. In 2002, he left for the executive chef position at the Napa Valley Grille in Los Angeles. He soon moved to London to work at a variety of restaurants under the guidance of Ramsay. In 2006, he became the executive chef at Soleil @K, in San Diego. Personality As Ramsay's Sous Chef, Scott acts as Ramsay's right-hand man in the services. He holds the same standards as Ramsay and will often get irritated by contestants' constant mistakes. He also has zero tolerance for people who try to escape punishments. His anger can also rival Ramsay's at certain points. Despite this, he does let the chefs know when they have done well and is actually considered a really nice person outside of Hell's Kitchen. Main highlights per seasons Season 1 *On episode 4, he handed the blue team robes for their massage reward and congratulated them on their win. *On episode 6, Scott caught Andrew trying to cheat out of the blue team's punishment by placing tape on the door so they would not need to punch in the lock combo every time. After schooling Andrew, he took the blue team's baby chickens back to the storeroom. *On episode 7, he and Sous Chef Mary-Ann were given the night off and were seen at the bar area in that night's service. Season 2 *On episode 3, he was checking on an oven that Giacomo was having trouble with, only to inform him that he forgot to turn on the gas. Season 3 *On episode 1, Scott had a near meltdown when Josh revealed that Aaron ruined all the meat for the blue team, even asking how they could be out if they had not served any food. *On episode 7, he was annoyed at Bonnie when her actions caused the red team to take in the wrong packages. Season 4 *On episode 3, he angrily asked Ben why he would send up a burned salmon if the latter knew it was burnt. Season 5 *On episode 3, he and Gloria took both teams to a meat processing plant and showed them where each cut of beef was located on a cow's body. During dinner service, he told Charlie to rethink his best after the latter argued he was trying. *On episode 13, when Andrea was running the hot plate, she went very hard on Scott's ass. He started to get irritated at one point, and called her a stupid cunt, even threatening to punch her in the face. Season 6 *On episode 4, while supervising the blue team's punishment, his comment on Robert showing more determination in punishment than in the challenge led to Robert having a meltdown. During dinner service, he sternly warned Andy to get his refired chicken ready for their last ticket when the rest of the items were ready. *On episode 5, he warned Jim to keep a count of the steak orders as they were more popular than expected. *On episode 6, he supervised the blue team during their punishment and told them about Robert's whereabouts after the latter left to the hospital due to health problems. During dinner service, he was ordered by Ramsay to cook risottos after Jim struggled on them and yelled at Dave for cooking the wrong garnishes. *On episode 9, he supervised the blue teams punishment and mockingly asked if they liked losing. Later, he called for a medic after Andy sliced his fingers on a mandolin. *On episode 11, he left with Ramsay for a bit after dinner service proved to be too frustrating for them, but they eventually came back. Season 7 *On episode 12, when Ramsay left the kitchen for a few moments, Scott was running the hot plate for him. Benjamin tried to steal his job by calling out the next ticket. Scott pulled him aside to give him a piece of his mind, giving one of his most hilarious moments of the show. Season 8 *On episode 3, Raj was asked to get out of the kitchen by Ramsay. When he took off his apron and was looking for a place to put it for the moment, Scott aggressively told him to leave it and get out of the kitchen. *On episode 4, he chewed out Louis for carrying pork in his bare hands and called him both a slob and a pig. *On episode 10, he told both teams about how their next service would have them create their own menus. *On episode 11, Trev, who was frustrated with Sabrina's shrill voice, snapped and yelled back, and Scott went over to him and yelled at him. *One episode 12, he left with Ramsay for a bit after dinner service proved to be too frustrating for them, but they eventually came back. Season 9 Season 10 *On the opening episode, Scott welcomed the new contestants and told them they had to shave their hand in order to compete. Andi showed herself in a wig that she pulled off, revealing her shaved head. Scott shaved the heads of two people, before calling Danielle down, and as he was about to cut her hair, Ramsay showed up and stopped him midway, asking everybody to cook their signature dishes. Trivia *He holds the record for being the longest Sous Chef to stay in Hell's Kitchen at 10 seasons in a row. He is also the only original staff member to stay with Ramsay past Season 7. *After Season 10, he left the show to take the position of corporate chef at Mick Fleetwood's Maui restaurant. *In addition to Hell's Kitchen, he has appeared in a few episodes of Ramsay's other show Kitchen Nightmare. Quotes *(to Andrew) "What are you doing? Get that fucking tape off of there. Now get the fuck back in there! You think I'm fucking stupid?! I'm not stupid like you. Come here. You fucking guys fuck it up, and you get a punishment you don't fucking break it so it works for you. You blew it, pay the consequences! Got it?" *"Why don't you try being as serious as these people are on your team instead of being a jerk?" *(to Giacomo) "Dude, you don't have the fucking gas on stupid!" *"We don't have any fucking chicken, we don't have any more Wellingtons, we don't have any fucking lettuce! We haven't served any food! How could we be out of anything?!" *(to Josh and Vinnie) "I'm not talking to any one of you schmucks. Shut your fucking mouths, alright!?" *(to Ben) "WHY WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO ME IF IT'S BURNT?!" *(To Charlie) "If that's your best, you might want to rethink your best a little bit" *(to Andrea) "Go fuck yourself, you stupid cunt!" *(to Andy) "You get that ready by the time the rest of the fucking table is ready to go! You got it?!" *(to Benjamin) "GET THE FUCK OVER THERE, AND DON'T EVER COME UP TO MY PASS AGAIN AND TRY TO TAKE MY FUCKING PLACE!" *(to Raj) "PUT IT DOWN AND GET OUT THERE!" *(to Louis) "You can't even put it on a pan, you god damn slob?! You're going to walk around with a pork chop in your hands like that?! GET IT IN THE FUCKING OVEN!!!" *(to Trev) "Hey, you watch your mouth right now, you don't stand over and scream. I'm the one that's waiting for food from you. GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND COOK THE PASTA!" *(to Monterray) "So don't see there, you fuck-head, and there's nothing like you can do!" Category:Staff